Tout est finis
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Séquelle de Diabolic Love ! Itachi et Sasuke se refont à nouveau face à face pour leur dernier combat. Celui qui en tueras un, et qui détruira l'autre.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama, Death.

Couple : Ita/Sasu

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et voilà ! Ce one shot est la séquelle de Diabolic Love ! J'espère qu'elle va autant vous plaire que le one shot initial, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout est finis…finis… 

Il pleut.

Comme après son combat contre Naruto.

Il pleut.

Il est en face de lui. Son frère. Son ennemi. Celui qu'il aime. Celui qui l'aime.

Le corps de son meilleur ami gît sur le sol maintenant boueux, dans une mare de sang. Mais il n'est pas mort. Pas encore. Il faut faire vite pour le sauver. Mais entre son ami et son amour…qui choisir ?

Sasuke serra les dents, sentant ses larmes sur le point de couler.

"Nous revoilà enfin face à face…presque seuls à seuls comme la dernière fois…"

"…"

"Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais n'est ce pas ? C'est le moment de voir si ça va être vrai. Où alors…est ce que c'est toi qui me tueras Sasuke ? Tu en auras le courage ?"

Sasuke serra le kunaï qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celui qui avait réussit à repousser le shuriken qui aurait put être mortel à Naruto.

"Je pourrais te tuer."

Itachi attrapa lui-même un kunaï, puis enleva son manteau qui risquait de le gêner, et se mit en position de combat.

Sasuke inspira profondément avant de l'imiter, activant son shariguan.

"C'est bien."

"Arrête de m'encourager Itachi. Je ne suis plus le gosse qui t'admirais tant, tu l'aurais oublié ?", lâcha Sasuke d'une voix acide.

Son frère sourit.

"Oui. Tu as seize ans maintenant. C'est vrai. Mourir si jeune…quel gâchis. M'enfin…"

"La ferme ! Tu ne fais que parler depuis tout à l'heure de mon courage, c'est bien beau, mais est ce que toi-même tu serais capable de ME tuer MOI ?"

L'aîné prit une expression mauvaise.

"J'ai appris à faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Que ce soit toi ou l'autre idiot à la combi orange…"

"Ce n'est pas un idiot."

Itachi cligna des yeux, surpris, puis sourit méchamment.

"Alors quoi, tu l'aimes ? Tu m'as remplacé ?"

"Il est comme moi."

"Et alors ! Ca n'explique rien !"

"Tu es jaloux Itachi ?"

"….Ferme là…tu as toujours été trop bavard pour ton bien."

"Je sais me taire quand il le faut."

"C'est sur que tu n'aurais pas hurlé à tout le monde ce qui c'est passer entre nous deux."

"Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?"

"….Décidément, ça s'éternise. C'est toujours comme ça quand je suis avec toi. Je parle et je parle. Et l'action, elle est où dans tout ça hein ?"

"………."

Itachi se volatilisa, mais Sasuke se baissa à temps pour éviter un coup et roula sur le sol pour balayer le renégat.

Celui ci sauta en arrière, puis para les shurikens envoyer par son frère avant de riposter, effectuant quelques signes.

Les deux Uchiha s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, échangeant coups sur coups avec rapidité, envoyant quelques projectiles, des flammes, ils paraient, sautaient, grimpaient aux arbres…

La pluie tombait toujours aussi fort, plaquant leurs cheveux bruns et leurs tenues de combats sur leurs corps, nettoyant le sang qui coulait de leurs nombreuses blessures.

Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeau, leurs respirations courtes, ils étaient épuisés. Ils se portaient des coups mortels, esquivaient au dernier moment, se battaient à forces égales. Rien…rien n'aurait put les arrêter. Rien, sauf la mort.

Il faisait froid maintenant, tout les deux n'avaient maintenant plus un seul shuriken, ni kunaï. Plus de chakkra à utiliser. Leurs muscles étaient endoloris. Mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Persistaient dans leur bataille. Et pourtant…ils savaient…oh oui, il se savait, qu'un des deux allait mourir, et que l'autre allait être terriblement malheureux.

Itachi essuya le sang qui coulait de son front, la respiration sifflante.

"Tu…tu es plus fort que je le pensais…"

"Tu m'as….Sous-estimé ?"

"Peut être…bien…"

"Tu le payeras de ta vie…"

Sasuke bondit vers son frère, mais, au lieu de l'attaqué par-devant comme il aurait dut le faire, prit appuis sur les épaules d'Itachi pour se projeté derrière lui, et, frappa avec toutes les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Le sang gicla.

Sur sa joue pâle, sous son œil rouge et noir écarquillé de stupeur. Il sentait son poing s'enfoncé dans de la matière molle et humide, puis déchirer la poitrine de son adversaire pour le transpercer.

Quoi ? Ca y était ? C'était….finis ?

Itachi posa ses mains tremblantes sur le point recouvert de son sang, et le poussa hors de son corps.

Il tomba à genoux, crachant une tonne de son sang.

Sa vision devint trouble, il ne sentait plus sa poitrine. Par contre, il voyait bien, s'étalait en dessous de lui, une mare écarlate.

"I…ta…chi…", appela Sasuke d'une voix légèrement plus aigu que la sienne, perdus.

Le renégat s'allongea sur le sol en grimaçant, sa respiration devenant un râle d'agonis.

"Itachi…"

"Arrête…."

"Itachi…"

"Tais-toi…"

Sasuke se laissa tomber près de son frère.

Il s'y était attendu. Il savait…mais…c'était si dur ! Son cœur lui faisait si mal ! Pourquoi…pourquoi….

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tomber amoureux de Sakura au lieu de son propre frère ?

Pourquoi devaient-ils ainsi se faire du mal l'un et l'autre ?

Pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi ! POURQUOI !"

"Sasuke…"

"Je….Je veux pas…je veux pas que tu meurs…."

Il aurait voulut que ce soit lui….que ce soit lui qui soit en train d'agoniser…

Des larmes de frustration et de colère roulèrent sur ses joues ensanglantées, et il serra le bras d'Itachi de toutes ses forces.

"Tu…me fais mal…"

"Hein ? Ah…ah…ahaha…"

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, avec un sourire crispé, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

Il devenait fou… fou….

Complètement fou…

Sasuke sentit peu à peu la vie quittée le corps de son frère. C'était la fin…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Le cri déchirant et désespéré de Sasuke réveilla Naruto.

Le blond ouvrit un œil, puis deux, puis aussitôt, la douleur. Nettement moins puissante, mais quand même.

Des sanglots bruyants le firent brutalement atterrire.

"Itachi….Itachi….pourquoi….je veux pas…Itachi…je t'aime…."

Naruto s'assit brusquement, et découvrit avec stupéfaction, le corps de son ancien ennemi, et son rival près de lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, gémissant des mots sans queue ni tête, secouant sa tête brune.

"Sasuke…"

"Je voulais pas…je suis désolé….je voulais pas…Itachi…"

"Sasuke…"

"Je…je…"

"Sasuke !"

Naruto se leva difficilement, puis prit le bras de Sasuke pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

"Non ! NON ! Pas encore ! NOOON !"

"Sasuke ! Arrête ! Tu deviens fou !"

"Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Je veux mon frère ! Laissez-moi !"

"SASUKE !"

Le brun se pétrifia sur place, ses mains agrippée sur le bras de Naruto qui était venus enserrer sa taille, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne disait plus un mot. Ses mains retombèrent mollement contre son corps, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Naruto, sans énergie.

"Sasuke… ?"

"C'est….finis…."

Naruto resserra sa prise sur son meilleur ami qui enfouis son visage contre son torse.

"J'l'ai tué Naruto…j'ai tué celui que j'aime…"

"…."

"C'est… finis…tout est finis…finis….."

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam ! Sa finit un peu mal mais bon. Alors. Zavez aimé ? Ou pas ? En tout cas…j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Réponses aux reviews de Diabolic Love :

**Kaorulabelle **: Voici la séquelle ! Je suis contente que tu es trouver l'autre one shot beau, ça m'as fait plaisir !

**Yunapix **: Lol, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ais plus, j'espère que cette séquelle aussi t'as plut !

**Kiina Hisuterikku :** Voici voilà, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup de style en ce moment, pis, comme pour tous les autres auteurs et lecteurs, j'espère que celle là t'as autant plut !

**Snaky **: Vi, je sais, t'aime pas trop le yaoi toi, t'es plutôt yuri/Hentai, mais bon. Chacun son style hein ? Lol ! PS : Tu sais que t'as fic me fait bien marrer !

**Kamie-chan** : MDR ! Tu t'es pas trop fait mal j'espère ! Voici un autre Ita/Sasu, même si y a plus de papouille et tout ! Ben, je suis contente que ça t'ais bien plut ! Lol !

**Dodie Rogue** : Vi moi aussi, je pensait pas à ce couple au début, mais après avoir lut que quelqu'un aimait bien ça, ça m'a plut lâché et j'ai dut pondre une fic sur ! Ah, ça me fait plaisir que tu aie trouver que c'était bien fait ! Et pis, ben, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plut !

**Pitchoune.Z :** Ben, merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'essaie un peu de tout, ça change et puis c'est marrant de faire plusieurs style comme ça ! Ah, je vois que la dernière partie a assez plut ! Moi aussi je trouve que Kaka/Sasu c'est trooop bien, d'ailleurs, c'est mon couple favoris, mais juste derrière, y a Ita/Sasu ! Lol !

Ben, merci beaucoup à tout le monde ! Ca fait plaisir que vous ayez tous aimé, et c'est encourageant !


End file.
